The present invention relates to a method and device for providing an insulated cover over a pool.
There are numerous applications for providing an insulated cover over a pool. For example, insulated covers have been used over swimming pools to maintain the temperature of the pool over night or during cool seasons. Another example of insulated covers relates to lagoons or pools which are used for digesting sludge and other contaminates for waste materials. In these lagoons it is desirable to provide a cover over the lagoon so as to maintain an appropriate temperature within the lagoon to enable bacteria to decompose the materials in solution in the lagoon.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and device for providing an insulated cover over a pool or lagoon.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an insulated cover which can be comprised of various modular parts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover which can by virtue of its modular parts be formed into a number of different shapes to accommodate different shapes of lagoons or pools.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover which can be quickly and easily assembled and which is sturdy in construction after assembling.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulating cover which resists corrosion and other chemical reactions resulting from contact with the elements and with the materials within the lagoon or pool.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated cover for pools which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.